


The White Demon

by AwesomeMapleBirdie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Death, Demons, Gore, Implied Cannibalism, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/AwesomeMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy named Matthew befriends a white-winged demon named Gilbert. As they grow older together, Gilbert starts acting strangely. Almost like he cared about Matthew more than he should... Adventures ensue for the unlikely couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Demon Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fanfiction.net as well. Hope you like this. I shall warn you, there is cannibalism in one chapter, there is violence, and there is character death, though I will not say who.

A little blond boy with violet eyes sat alone in the grass. He was no more than 5 years old. He seemed to be lonely, but he didn't mind. After all, he is used to it. He held his white teddy bear close and gazed at the sky. Suddenly he felt a small hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see a boy about his height. He had silver hair and red eyes, with little white horns atop his head and large white bat-like wings and a tail. The little violet eyed boy looked startled from seeing such a creature and scooted a bit away from the other.

  
"Who are you? You aren't gonna hurt me, are you?"

  
The creature chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I wanna be your friend! Can I?"

  
The blond once again looked surprised. A scary looking creature was asking to be his friend! He honestly didn't know whether to trust the other guy or not. Maybe he was really nice? But he could also be really evil. 'You never know...' He thought. He made his decision. He will befriend the creature. "O-okay. We can be friends. But if you don't mind me asking... What are you?"

  
The creature chuckled again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a white demon! I'm the awesomest demon you could ever meet! So what's your name, kid?"

  
"I'm Matthew. Aren't demons evil?" Matthew tilted his head, looking at the strange white demon.

  
The other shrugged. "It really depends. Not all demons are as bad as you think. Like me. I'm not evil, I'm just awesome! Oh I'm Gilbert by the way. Pleasure to meet you." Gilbert smiled and held out his hand to Matthew, who shyly took it. Gilbert shook his hand vigorously and had a really strong grip.

  
"So Gilbert, why do you wanna be my friend? I'm no one special. Nobody notices me either."

  
The demon looked at the boy strangely. "How could someone not notice you? You are the most noticeable person there is! And I wanted to be your friend because you seem awesome and lonely."

  
Matthew smiled at this. For a demon, Gilbert seemed like a really nice guy. "I like you, Gilbert. You're really nice"

  
Gilbert smiled back at him. "Well, I am awesome you know!" He chuckled and sat down next to Matthew, gazing at the sky with him.

  
~X~ Ten Years Later ~X~

  
A fifteen year old boy was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He was home alone, for his parents had decided to go on an outing, doing who knows what. Probably another one of their dates. Francine and Arthur are their names. He loved his parents dearly and always got along with them.

  
Matthew suddenly heard a loud crash. He put the book down and sighed. He headed to the kitchen where the noise came from and found Gilbert toppled onto the ground with a bag of flour next to him that had spilt everywhere, including all over the demon, who was smiling sheepishly. Just as Matthew had expected. Gilbert was getting into trouble again. The blond rolled his eyes and picked up the bag of flour and put it back on the shelf. "Gilbert," He sighed, "Just what do you think you were doing?"

  
Gilbert grinned. "Well, Mattie, you always make me delicious pancakes, so I wanted to surprise you and make some for you myself!"

  
Matthew placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and sighed again. "Do you even know how to make pancakes, Gil?"

  
The demon's smile dropped. "No..."

  
"Then why even attempt if you couldn't do it in the first place?"

  
"Well, uh... I've seen you do it so many times that I thought that maybe I could try?" Gilbert flashed Matthew another sheepish smile.

  
Matthew shook his head and made a small smile in amusement. "Alright, go clean this up. I'll make you some pancakes if you wanted them so bad."

  
Gilbert nodded and got up, walking to the pantry to grab the broom, trailing flour footprints behind him. Matthew chuckled softly as Gilbert groaned in frustration about accidently spreading the mess further around.


	2. Jealousy

Matthew's brother, Alfred playfully punched him the arm, laughing. "C'mon bro! Let's go play some Left 4 Dead, yeah?"

  
Matthew nodded and headed to the living room with his brother. Gilbert watched them both, feeling slight jealousy within him. He wanted to play with Matthew, but he can't. Not while his brother is around.

Nobody knows about Gilbert except for Matthew. They kept it a secret for a reason, and Gilbert just doesn't like people anyway. Just Mattie.

  
As the two played their videogame, Gilbert smiled deviously, getting some ideas. He stood by the TV, only being seen by Matthew. The blond would have questioned what the other was doing, but he didn't want his brother to think he's some lunatic talking to the air. Gilbert somehow made himself phase into the television and a zombie appeared in the game that looked just like Gilbert! Alfred tried to defeat it, only to fail. Gilbert took out both Alfred and Matthew, and when they restarted the game, he came back out of the TV, laughing that strange laugh of his. Matthew scowled at him, Alfred not noticing a single thing.

  
~X~ The next Day ~X~

  
"Gilbert, what was that crap you pulled with me yesterday?"

  
"What crap, Mattie? I have no clue what you are talking about." Gilbert couldn’t help but smirk, especially since Matthew was scowling at him with his hands on his hips like a housewife scolding her husband.

  
“Gilbert, you know what you did. I can see it in your face.”

  
Gilbert suddenly started laughing, and Matthew raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

  
“You look like sassy woman!” Gilbert continued laughing as Matthew’s scowl deepened.

  
“Gil,” Matthew shook his head, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. “I’m serious. My brother could have found out about you! You’re lucky that he’s so gullible.”

  
The demon’s laughter reduced to small chuckles. “I’m sorry, Matt, but I was bored and it looked like fun to join in your little game!”

  
The blond just sighed. “If you wanted to play, then you could’ve just asked and we could do it when nobody was around. Nobody can find out about you. People would freak and the government will probably take you away and dissect you or some shit! I worry about you, Gil.”

  
Gilbert smiled at his companion’s concern. “I know, Mattie… I know. Tell ya what. Just for you, I’ll be more careful, ja?”

  
Matthew smiled and hugged his demon friend. “Thank you, Gil.”

  
Gilbert hugged back with a faint blush on his face. “Anything for you, liebling…”

  
Matthew pulled away and tilted his head. “What does ‘liebling’ mean?”

  
The demon blushed. “U-uh… Nothing, Mattie. It doesn’t mean anything! It’s just something in German friends call each other… Ja.”

  
Matthew wondered why his friend looked so flustered. Gilbert is usually cool and collected (And also pretty cocky), but never gets flustered. Weird…. He just shrugged it off. It’s probably nothing anyway.

  
~X~

  
Later on, when it was dark out, probably in the early hours of the morning, Gilbert and Matthew were playing Left 4 Dead. Matthew was obviously winning, since he has more experience in the game. Suddenly he heard footsteps heading to the room and Matthew paused the game.  
“Hey! Why'do you pause the-"

  
“SSHH!!!!” Matthew clamped a hand over the demon’s mouth. Suddenly, his brother’s voice sounded.  
“Mattie…? Is someone here with you?”

  
“Shit! Shit! Shit! Gilbert, hide! He’s coming!” The blond said in a hoarse whisper, then shouted out to his brother. “Nobody’s in here but me!”

  
Gilbert disappeared, dropping the game controller just as Alfred walked into the room.  
“Hey Matt, were you talking to yourself?”

  
Matthew just blinked. “Ye-yeah…. Why…?”

  
Alfred chuckled “You’re weird, bro! Hey can I play? It looks like you had it up on second player for me! Cool, dude!” His brother grabbed the controller as Matthew sighed inwardly.

  
Gilbert watched as Alfred took his place, envious. Of course his best friend’s stupid brother had to ruin his fun-time with Mattie. Of-fuckin-course! Gilbert floated to Matthew’s room, fluttering his white leathery wings. He flew out the window and onto the roof, where he hung out the rest of the night, thinking about how much he hated Matthew’s brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert wanted punch Alfred so hard! Once again he has interrupted his and Mattie’s fun time! Gilbert seethed as he watched the two brothers watching funny youtube videos together. That was supposed to be their thing! The demon was so angry, and was having a hard time controlling his temper. He snuck up behind Alfred and growled in his ear, earning a surprised screech and the teen jumping out of his chair.

  
“Mattie! Wha-what was that?!”

  
Matthew only looked at his brother with a feigned confused look. "What are you talking about, Al?"

  
“J-just now… I heard a growl! Don’t tell me there are ghosts in the house!”

  
“Al, you watch way too many horror movies. Anyway, it’s probably your imagination.” He shot a glare at Gilbert, giving him a silent warning before turning back to the screen. The demon just grumbled and walked out of the room, and flew out a window to outside. He punched a nearby tree, cracking it in half and causing it to fall to the ground. Oops, that was the neighbor’ tree… Oh well, he didn’t care.

  
~X~

  
Later that night, Matthew was alone in his room with Gilbert. He seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason.

  
“Hey Gil, what’s wrong?” The blonde asked, placing a hand on the demon’s shoulder.  
Gilbert turned to him with a glare. “What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?! You’re brother’s what’s fucking wrong! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!”

  
Matthew flinched, shrinking under his friend’s glare. “Gil… Calm down…”

  
Gilbert’s shoulder’s rose and fell as he breathed heavily in anger. “HOW CAN I CALM DOWN??!!” Gilbert slammed Matthew against the wall, pinning him there. “Tell me, Matthew,” He growled, “How can I fucking calm down when your bastard of a brother is stealing our time together, huh?! Tell me!!”

  
Matthew looked up at the demon with terrified violet eyes. “G-Gil! Please! You’re… You’re scaring me!!” The blond whimpered, his eyes watering up a bit.

  
When Gilbert saw the fear in his friend’s eyes, he calmed down, instantly regretting the fact that he just yelled at the one he loves. He sighed and pulled Matthew into a hug, causing the other to squeak in surprise. “I’m sorry Mattie… I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please forgive me?”

  
The blond slowly hugged back, burying his face into the demon’s chest. “I-It’s fine… Just don’t scare me like that again.”

  
Gilbert tilted Matthew’s head up, peering into his eyes, which averted his gaze. “Matthew, look at me.” The blond looked at the demon in the eyes, blushing. “That’s better… Now Mattie, I’m very sorry for scaring you. I just… I just haven’t been spending much time with you and I guess I’ve just been getting kind of… You know…” Gilbert blushed and looked away. “…Jealous.”

  
“Gil…” Matthew hugged him. “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending more time with you. I promise we’ll do stuff together more often, okay?”

  
Gilbert blushed darker and kissed his friend’s forehead. “Thank you, leibling…”

  
The other blushed bright red, then pulled away from the hug slowly. “N-no problem Gil…”


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert flew into the window of Matthew's window and was about to greet him, but before he could, he had noticed that the teen was crying. He sat next to him and looked at him with concern. "Mattie... What happened?"

  
Matthew threw his arms around Gilbert and sobbed into his shoulder. "M-my brother! H-he's such an- an ass!"

  
The demon rubbed his back soothingly, trying to comfort his friend as much as possible. "You guys had another fight? What did you fight about?"

  
The blond looked up at Gilbert with red puffy eyes, and the demon wiped his tears away. "It all started when he wouldn't clean up his mess..."

 

~Previously~

 

"Alfred, god dammit!! Clean up your mess!" Matthew was pissed, his brother not cleaning up the mess he made during breakfast. The blond was fed up with always cleaning up after his brother, and instead of cleaning it up himself like he usually does, he decided to bother Alfred about it.  
Alfred walked into the kitchen and looked at the mess, and decided he really didn't want to clean all that up. "But Mattie! Isn't it your job to clean stuff?"

  
The retort only pissed off Matthew more. "Alfred, it is not my job to clean up every single mess that you make! That's your responsibility!" The blond could have sworn, his brother was like a five-year-old sometimes.

  
"Why should I clean it up? You always do it for me!"

  
"No! I'm not your servant, and you are not a little kid! Now do it!"

  
Alfred grumbled and started to pick a few dishes up. "Maybe if you were nicer, Mom and Dad would notice you more often. It's not like you do much anyway."

  
That was the last straw for Matthew. He clenched his teeth and stomped over to his brother, slapping him across the face. "Don't talk about me like that! Mom and Dad love me! Maybe if you weren't such a fat-ass lazy douche they wouldn't be as pissed at you all the time, ever think of that?"

  
Alfred only glared at his twin with icy blue eyes, rubbing the red mark on his face. "No wonder nobody notices you. You're an ass that only knows how to call me names. You're unlovable, and all you care about is yourself."

  
Matthew looked at him with a hurtful expression. He looked down at his feet and his eyes watered up. "Is that true? Is that what you really think about me? Well fuck you!" The violet eyed boy then ran out of the kitchen and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

~Present~

 

Gilbert held Matthew close the whole time he explained, getting angrier the more the story went on. How could Alfred say all those things to his precious Mattie?! He swore to himself he's going to get revenge for him. "Don't worry, Mattie. Those things he said are not true. He's just being a douche.”

  
Matthew looked up at the demon, giving him an appreciative look, and Gilbert smiled at him, hugging him.

 

~Later that night~

 

In the middle of the night, a scream tore through the house, which woke Matthew up. More screaming sounded, and it was coming from Alfred's room. The teen jumped out of bed and rushed to his brother’s room. He opened the door and gasped.

  
Gilbert was hovering over an unconscious, bloody Alfred, strangling him.

  
"Gilbert, STOP!!" Gilbert released the teen and looked over at Matthew, grinning.

  
"No need to thank me! I-"

  
Gilbert was cut off when Matthew ran up and punched him in the jaw, pushing him off his brother. "How could you?! That's my brother!!"

  
Gilbert looked at him, surprised. The punch didn't hurt the demon physically, but it did hurt mentally. "But Mattie... He was mean to you, and-"

  
"That doesn't give you an excuse!! Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!" Matthew, was shaking, and his eyes were wet and puffy, and tears rolled down his red face.

  
"But... I don't want to leave..."

  
"GO AWAY!! How could you do this to my own brother?!"

  
"Matthew, I... I did this because... Because I love you..." Gilbert looked down, feeling ashamed.  
"Leave, Gilbert! I don't care if you 'love' me! I don't want to see you ever again!"

  
Gilbert nodded and opened the window, then perched himself at the edge, unfurling his wings. He looked back at Matthew with a sorrowful and hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I love you." With that, the demon flew away, far into the night and deep into the woods.

  
Matthew's parents soon ran into the room, finding Matthew crouched next to his brother and sobbing. His father checked his pulse and declared that he was still breathing. The called 911 and the ambulance soon came, taking Alfred away.


	5. Regrets and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking this off hiatus. Also most of this story is already onot FF.net but I was to lazy and also busyour to even add the rest, so I'm gonna be doing that. I pretty much have to write the very last chapter after that, then this story will be done :3

Matthew sat next to his brother, who was hooked up to all sorts of equippment. The only signs of life in the uconsious teen was the heart moniter beeping and his chest rising and falling. Tears were streaming down the voilet eyed boy's face. He had just lost his closest friend, and he might lose his brother, who the doctor had announced, is in a coma.

Gilbert watched sadly from the corner of the room. He had made himself invisable to everyone, including Matthew. The demon deeply regretted everything, from beating Matthew's brother into a coma, to dissapointing the one he loves. He glanced over at the comatose boy, watching how his chest barely rose and fell, indicating his shallow breathing. Whenever he looked at Matthew and saw the pained expression on his face, he wished he could turn back time and prevent this whole catasrophe from happening, but even demon's couldn't time travel.

Occasional sobs had escaped the blond teen. Even though he and his brother had fought before this incident, he still loved and cared for the other, after all, he is his twin. He held Alfred's hand tightly, not letting go even for a moment.

The demon wanted to apologize, he really did, but he couldn't do it, no not yet. He would have to wait, for Matthew would not want to see him for a very long time. After watching over the brothers for a while, he decided to leave and mull over his problems. He walked out of the room and exited the hospital building, flying to the woods where he went to think and regret about what he had done.

~A few weeks later~

Ever since the incident with Alfred, not once had Matthew seen Gilbert. He missed him, but he was still quite angry with him. Sometimes, he could feel the demon's presence in his house, but never bothered to call out for him. He didn't want to talk to him. His brother was still in the hospital, deep in a coma. Gilbert had beat him up pretty bad. The demon watched sadly as the one he loves sat at the table, pushing around the food on his dinner plate, which he had barely ate any of. Arthur and Francine seemed to have noticed this and reccomended to the teen that he should eat so he doesn't get sick. The parents worry worried about there boy. He seemed so depressed ever since his brother had been in the hospital.

Gilbert dispeared out the window, and decided to go think about how he should apologise. Soon he was sitting in a large tree in the woods, boredly squishing ants that dared to crawl near him. He sighed and looked at the ground way below him, thinking of when he should actually talk to Matthew again, let alone apologise.

~Three Months Later~

Gilbert was finally going to do it. He was going to apologise to Matthew. They had still not talked since the incedent, and Alfred was still in a coma. Matthew had not seen Gilbert for a long time, though he could still sense his presence often. Currently, the blond teen was at his brother's side, holding his hand like he usually did, Gilbert standing in the corner, watching, remaining unseen. He sat next to Matthew and let himself appear. "I'm sorry..."

Matthew jumped from hearing a sudden voice next to him. He saw the person he least expected to ever see, and was quite surprised. "W-what was that?"

"I said... I'm sorry. For everything. Just, when you fought with your brother adn he made you cry, it angered me. And being a demon, I tend to have a hard time contolling my anger. I'm really sorry Matthew... I really didn't mean to do this. I regret everything so much." The demon's eyes watered as he explained all this, and was happy that Matthew actually decided to listen.

"Gilbert, I am still really mad, and very disappointed in you. I know you could do better, even if you are a demon. But... I still miss you. It's not the same without you, yanno?"

The demon nodded. "I know, Mattie. I couldn't stand being without you. This whole time, I've been visiting you, just to make sure you were okay."

"I know Gil..."

"How did you know?"

"I could just tell. The atmosphere is different whenever you are around."

Gilbert smiled at his companion. "I miss you, Mattie."

Matthew looked up and smiled back. "I miss you too..." The blond hugged Gilbert, who was surprised, but hugged back.

"And Mattie...?" Gilbert recieved a hum in response. "I love you."

Matthew pulled away from the hug and looked up at Gilbert with a bright red blush on his face. "I-I love you too, Gil..."

The demon smiled widely, returning to his cocky self. "Who wouldn't? I am awesome, after all!"

This earned the demon a smack in the arm.

"Hey! Mattie! What was that for?!" Matthew only giggled in response.


	6. My Demon Lover

It had been three weeks and Alfred still had not woken from his coma. Every day, Matthew and Gilbert would visit him, and that's exactly where they were at this moment.

"You know, he's going to wake up soon. I can tell. " Gilbert said, watching as Matthew held onto his brother's hand and stroked his wheat blond hair.

Matthew instantly perked up and looked at the demon with hopeful eyes. "He will?"

The albino nodded. "Yeah. But the thing is... He might remember seeing me. Should we tell him about me when he wakes up?"

The blond shook his head. "No. That will only cause trouble."

"Then what should we do?"

"We can just say he hallucinated or something, and instead he actually fell and hit his head. He'll believe it. My brother is pretty gullible after all."

Gilbert smiled his cocky smile. "That should work. Damn Mattie, you really got the smarts."

Matthew laughed softly and leaned against his companion. "Thanks, Gil."

The demon wrapped his arm around his love, chuckling.

~Later that day~

Matthew was home alone, and he and Gilbert were in the middle of a heated make-out session. Their lips parted and the demon kissed down his partner's neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving a few marks. The smaller man moaned softly under him, clutching tightly on to the albino's shirt. Gilbert fumbled with the buttons on Matthew's flannel shirt, pushing it off in victory as his kisses moved lower to his chest, where he bit down onto one of his sensitive nipples. The blond gasped and bucked underneath the demon, blushing bright red.

"G-Gil~"

"Eager are ya~?" The demon replied in a low, husky voice. He went back to kissing his chest, moving lower till he was kissing his stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into the other's navel, causing Matthew to let out a low moan.

Gilbert's fingers tugged at the hem of Matthew's pants, slowly pulling them down when a small hand stopped him. "Gilbert... Not yet."

The albino demon looked up at his lover's red flushed face, and he was panting lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I-I cant d-do this... I'm not ready." Matthew's blush had darkened, and he stared back at Gilbert.

"Why not? Why can't we do this?" Gilbert looked disappointed, and looked at Matthew with pleading eyes. "Please? I want this."

"No. I've never done this before, and I'm not ready. I can't do this. Sorry Gil..." The blonde sighed, and his lover got off of him, sitting next to him.

"Are you scared?"

The teen sat up and nodded shyly. He looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, not returning the demon's gaze. "I just have no experience in this, and this would be my first time. It's scary..."

Gilbert nodded. "I understand. I won't force myself upon you. Besides, the big boss doesn't allow it. Even if he is Satan, he is still against that. And I love you too much to do that to you."

Matthew smiled up at Gilbert, then pecked his cheek. "Thanks so much Gil... I love you. And sorry for ruining the mood."

The demon smiled back, but instead of his usual cocky grin, it was a loving smile, a smile that he only ever showed Matthew. "It's fine, Mattie, really. I love you too, and I will do anything for you."

The blond leaned against his lover and let out a yawn. The demon smiled at him and petted his hair gently. "You need to get some sleep, Mattie." He stood up and hoisted the tired blond into his arms, carrying him bridal style to his room. He gently laid his love down and tucked him in, kissing his forehead and laying down next to him. He pulled the smaller teen closer to him, who in return, wrapped his arms around the demon and buried his face into his warm neck.

"I love you, Gil." Came a muffled voice.

"I love you too, Mattie, I love you too." With that, Matthew fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I heard in satanism, they are against rape! I'm not sure if it's 100% true, but it may just be. And I'm going off of that. No I am not a satanist, but I know a couple of people who are. *shrugs*


	7. Uncomatose

Matthew awoke to his parents bursting into his room, and he sat up quickly in his bed, startled. "Wh-wha…?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his parents.

"The doctor just called and your brother had woke up from his coma!" His father exclaimed.

The teen nearly fell out of his bed in excitement as he scrambled to get up. "Really? Alfred is awake?!"

His mother nodded. "We're picking him up today. Go get ready."

Matthew smiled and his parents as they left the room. He slipped on a hoodie and some skinny jeans, then put on his glasses. He bolted out the door, not even bothering to eat breakfast. Gilbert suddenly appeared beside him floating as he fluttered his white leathery wings gently.

"Excited, are we? I told ya that he would be waking up soon." The demon chuckled.

Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy! I haven't seen my brother in months!"

Gilbert chuckled again, floating along-side his companion, unseen by everyone else except for the giddy blond. He followed him in the car and sat beside him as Matthew buckled himself in. His parents drove off, and before he knew it, he was at the hospital.

Matthew climbed out of the car and Gilbert followed, and they went to the receptionist to go see Alfred. As soon as he could, he headed to his room, finding his brother wide awake and staring at him.

"Alfred!" Matthew tackled his twin with a strong hug, crying into his shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey Mattie." His brother returned the hug, wondering why Matthew was acting strangely. "You know, I wasn't gone for very long… it was only a short nap…"

"No… You were out for more than three fucking months, Al! Three months!"

Alfred paled. "Three months…? You're joking, right?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm serious. We're taking you home now."

It was then the blue-eyed twin suddenly remembered something. "Mattie… Before I passed out, someone was strangling and beating me… Saying stuff like, 'You can't have Matthew, he's mine!' and things along those lines. Everything he said was about you, and he was really scary looking, with red glowing eyes… I'm scared to go home… What if that thing is there again?"

Matthew sighed and rubbed his brother's back. "Al, that was only your imagination. You bumped your head really bad and hallucinated."

Alfred looked his brother in the eyes. There was something about this that didn't seem right to him, almost like he's hiding something… "Are you really sure? I don't think that really happened."

Matthew paled slightly. "Of course that's what happened! Why would I lie to my own twin brother?!" Believe it or not, Alfred is not as oblivious as everyone thinks. He is pretty smart, but tends to hide it.

Alfred sighed and looked away. He didn't entirely believe his brother, but he decided to let it go for now. He'd deal with it later.

Gilbert watched the scene in front of him, growing a bit jealous again. He wanted to be the one who had all of Matthews's attention, and knocking his brother into a coma seemed to work, but he had promised his precious Mattie that he wouldn't do that ever again. Instead, the demon sent Alfred a fierce glare, even though the other couldn't see him, but he chuckled softly to himself when he noticed that he had sent a strong chill down the teen's spine. Matthew only turned to glare at Gilbert, giving him a look that meant, 'try anything and I will beat you with my hockey stick'. Gilbert looked away, smiling sheepishly.


	8. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR A GORY CHAPTER AHEAD. IT'S GONNA GET SCARY I SHIT YOU NOT.

"Demons are supposed to deceive, not love." Said a voice in the dark.

"Why would you love a pathetic human such as _him_?" Said another voice.

"Humans are weak. Weak, weak, weak!"

"You are demon, so act like one!"

"No! No, no, no, NO!" Gilbert yelled into the dark, clutching his head. "I love him!"

One of the voices scoffed. "You're acting like a mere angel. You're pathetic for a demon. Disgraceful. You disgust me."

Gilbert pulled at his hair, growing angrier and angrier by the second. They just don't understand! "I don't care if I 'disgust' you! I don't care if I'm 'turning into an angel'! I still love him and that's that! I could care less if he's a human! I know my job was to fuel his nightmares when I first met him as a child, but as I stuck around him I just... I fell in love! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"You have not been doing your job these past years, Gilbert, and I am disappointed. Either do your job, or you can never see the boy again."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he felt dread take over him. He needed to see Matthew. He needed to be with him forever. He was like... His addiction. "Alright, boss. I'll do my job," He said reluctantly. The boss snapped his fingers and soon he was back in Matthew's room.

The demon sighed and laid beside Matthew. "I'm sorry, leibling, but I have to do this or I can't see you anymore..." He placed his hand on the teen's forehead and there was a faint red glow. Soon Matthew's face started showing distress and he started whining and squirming in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Gilbert held him throughout the whole night, petting his head gently and whispering reassurances to him.

~X~

_Matthew stared in horror as his whole family laid there, dead. They were mutilated and covered in blood, a few limbs strewn across the ground. The teen trembled as he saw a hooded man look up and glare at him. He went back to chewing on a dismembered arm, gnawing it to the bone. The blond stood there, frozen, unable to run, unable to scream. The man looked back up at him and put the arm down, slowly approaching him._

_'No! He's going to get me!' He thought. He tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move._

_The hooded man pulled out a knife and rested it on Matthew's cheek. "You are a beautiful specimen. I could just..._ Eat you up _~ Heheheh~"_

_Matthew gulped and shivered as the knife moved lower to his neck. "P-please... I won't tell anyone..."_

_"Nah... You look to good not to kill...Hehe~" He suddenly raised the knife and plunged it into the teen's chest._

~X~

Matthew awoke with a gasp. He felt sweaty and cold all over and was breathing heavily, clutching the sheets close. Suddenly Gilbert appeared next to him.

"Shh... It's alright, leibling... I got you." Strong arms wrapped around the teen and petted his hair gently as he pressed a few kisses to his head. Matthew wrapped his arms around his love and sobbed into his chest.

"I-it was horrible! My whole family! H-he was e-eating them! And the-then... He tr-tried to-"

"It was just a nightmare, Mattie, don't worry. I wouldn't ever let that happen." He rubbed the smaller man's back and held him close all while he cried. Gilbert slipped his fingers under Matthew's chin and lifted his head up to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears were rolling down his face. The demon wiped his tears away and kissed his eyes, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Matthew seemed to have calmed a lot more from this and cuddled into Gilbert's chest until he fell asleep. The albino gently laid him down and laid next to him, pulling him close and staying with him for the rest of the night.


	9. Sweet Dreams

Gilbert looked at Matthew sadly. The poor guy looked exhausted. It's been at least a couple weeks and he's been having nightmares almost every night. The demon hated this. He honestly cared for the teen but he couldn't do anything about it. He could never go against his boss, because he could have horrible consequences, like not being able too see Matthew, or worse! Matthew could end up getting killed, and knowing just how cruel his boss could be, he would most likely make Gilbert kill Matthew with his own two hands.

"Gil... I don't know why, but I keep having nightmares... I'm so tired." Matthew looked like he was just about to fall asleep right there at the table.

Gilbert took a bite of his pancakes before speaking. "I know, leibling... I know... There's nothing we can do about it. I'm a demon, therefore, I can't really do anything to benefit others."

"I'm so tired. I'm scared that if I fall asleep, I will have another nightmare. Th-they're so scary... They're always about the ones I care about dying..."

The demon felt terrible. He promised to himself that he wouldn't give Matthew a nightmare tonight. He definitely couldn't tell him about his 'job'. The blond would hate him forever. Kinda selfish, huh? But that's the price of being a demon. Selfishness is just one of the traits and he couldn't help it. "Come on, mein leibling. Why don't you take a quick nap. I promise you that you will not have a nightmare this time."

Matthew nodded, looking up at the demon with half-lidded eyes. Gilbert got up and hoisted him into his arms, carrying him off to his bed where he laid him. He slid in next to him and pulled the covers over him. Matthew quickly fell asleep, and Gilbert laid there and watched.

~X~

Matthew woke up later that day, and Gilbert was next to him, wide awake.

"Hey Gil...? Do you ever sleep?"

"Hm? Well, not really. Demon's don't need sleep. Sleep is only a simple luxury that we sometimes do for fun."

"Then why don't you sleep anyway?" The blond looked up at his lover sleepily.

"I prefer to guard you when you sleep. I want to make sure you could sleep." That was somewhat a lie. Gilbert usually did guard Matthew sometimes, but now he only stayed awake to try and calm the teen when he was having one of his nightmares. "Now never mind that. How did you sleep?"

"Well, I didn't have a nightmare this time." He smiled up at Gilbert.

The albino smiled back and pecked Matthew's lips. "I'm glad. I hate seeing you have nightmares. You always look so tired after them..."

Matthew's heart melted from the mention of Gilbert's worry and he gave him a loving kiss. "I love you, Gil..."

"Ich leibe dich, auch..." He replied. He felt so guilty though. He needed to talk to his boss. 'This is for Matthew,' He thought.

~X~

While Matthew was asleep, Gilbert pressed a kiss to his forehead, then disappeared from the room. He was now in Hell, and on his way to talk to his boss. He entered a pitch-dark room. Satan never liked any bit of light, and rarely came out of the dark room.

"Hey boss... I have a favor to ask you..."

"This better be good, demon."

"I-I can't keep doing this to Matthew! Please! Let me torture someone else, but not him!"

His boss made a long pause, like he was thinking about it. "No."

"W-wha? No?! But sir! You don't understand! Just let me torture someone else or something! Anything!" He got on his knees and begged.

"If I assign you someone else, you won't be able to see that boy ever again."

Gilbert looked down. "I can't... I need to see him."

"You are pathetic. Addicted to a human. Maybe you should go cold turkey and stop seeing him."

"No! I need him, and he needs me! Please, boss!"

The boss thought for a moment. "Fine. On one condition. You have to fuel his Alfred F. Jones's nightmares. You must be the evil voice in his head. You have to give him all the psychological pain you can give, no matter how much your _precious Matthew_ disapproves.

"Fine. It's a deal. Thank you sir." Gilbert bowed to his boss and left the depths of Hell, returning to Matthew's home. He headed to Alfred's room to get to work. _'I'm sorry, Matthew. I know I promised not to screw with your brother, but I can't betray my boss.'_


	10. Hickeys

Matthew woke up to the sound of his brother screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran to Alfred's room. In the bed was his brother, trembling as he held onto his sheets tightly, looking around the room with a panicked expression. He spotted Matthew and gave him pleading eyes that told him to come closer. "Mattie…"

Matthew sat at the edge of his bed and pulled Alfred close, holding onto him and rubbing his back just as Gilbert would after he had a nightmare. "It's alright, Al. Just a dream, alright?"

Alfred sniffled and wiped his eyes. It appeared he had been crying, and that shocked him. His brother _never_ cries, and that only meant that his nightmare had been _really_ bad.

~X~

"Gil, I don't know what to do. My brother has been having really bad nightmares lately, like I have." The blond said, cuddling into his demon's chest.

"I don't know what to do, Mattie. I don't think there's anything I can do about this…"

Matthew sighed softly and pecked Gilbert's lips. "I need you more than ever right now."

"I know, mein leibling, I know…." Gilbert captured his lips and kissed him for a longer time.

Matthew gladly kissed back, needing the comfort that the demon was providing him. As the kiss got more passionate, the blond opened his mouth to Gilbert, who slid his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced for a while and Matthew let out a soft moan. Gilbert pulled away and started kissing down his neck, and soon his kisses turned into love bites. He nipped and sucked skillfully, leaving marks that brightly contrasted against the teen's pale skin. When he reached a more sensitive spot, Matthew let out another moan. Gilbert pulled away and chuckled.

"You're mine, leibling."

~X~

Matthew and Alfred sat on the couch next to each other, blankly staring at the TV screen. Some talk show was playing but they weren't really paying attention to it, and instead, just enjoying each other's company. Alfred turned his head to look at his brother and was about to say something when he suddenly noticed the purple marks on his neck.

"Hey Matt, what are those?"

"What is what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those marks on your neck. Are they…" He leaned in to get a closer look. "Hickeys…?"

"W-what hickeys? There are no hickeys! Just regular bruises!"

"Mattie, don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying."

Matthew huffed, leaning back in his seat. "Okay, so maybe they're hickeys. So what?"

His brother narrowed his eyes. "So what? You never told me you were seeing anybody!"

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Sorry Al…"

Alfred sighed. "It's fine Matt. Just tell me who this girl is you're seeing."

Matthew blushed darker and didn't look up. "It's a guy…"

Alfred's eyes widened. "What? Woe, really?"

Matthew finally looked at his brother, flushing another shade of red. "P-please don't be mad…"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad? I mean, I have a crush on this one dude named Ivan at my school."

The other smiled and instantly felt relieved. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

"Of course! Hey, when can I meet him?"

Matthew paled. He couldn't possibly let his brother meet Gilbert. He's freak out! Maybe even go into over-protective-brother mode! "U-uh…. I dunno…."

"Aw, come on bro! Please!"

"Maybe…"

"Awesome, dude!" The twin tackled his brother in a hug, who didn't look too happy about the situation.

Gilbert watched from afar, worry playing on his face. This was not good. Alfred is a persistent fellow, and something had to be done about this. The demon sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have marked up his neck…" He muttered as he walked away.


	11. No More Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, I am so sorry for the upcoming terribly written smut up ahead. I did wrote this a year ago.... Just bear with me, alright?

"You've been doing good lately, Gilbert. I am proud." Said the voice in the dark.

"What can I say? I am awesome!" Gilbert said, giving everyone a cocky smile.

"Now, keep up this work."

Gilbert sighed. On the outside, he was looking happy and proud of himself, but deep down, he really hated doing this job. He was torturing, Matthew's brother, and when his brother is unhappy, Matthew is unhappy. "Will do, boss."

The boss snapped his fingers and the demon was back in Matthew's room. Gilbert looked over at the sleeping teen and smiled. "Don't worry, Mattie. I'll figure a way out of this."

~X~

"Gilbert… I need you…" Came a needy whine from Matthew.

"As you wish, mein liebling." Gilbert discarded his clothes, pulling off Matthew's as well. He immediately started attacking his chest with kisses. He bit down onto one of the blond's little pink nubs, earning a cute moan from him.

Gilbert growled and licked and nipped all over his chest, moving lower and lower.

"Gil, _please_. Stop teasing me." He whined.

Gilbert chuckled softly against his skin. The blond blushed bright red and looked up at Gilbert with a look of want. That made the demon smile as he carefully grabbed his length and slowly started pumping it, causing the other to moan.

"G-Gil... I want you _in_ me... Please..." Matthew begged.

Gilbert chuckled and was happy to oblige. He got out a bottle of lube that the blond had kept hidden for a while. The demon poured some into his hand and coated his fingers with it. "Okay, liebling, I'm going to prepare you so when you get the real thing, it won't hurt so much." He assured and soft voice.

Matthew nodded, trusting his lover as he slowly eased a finger into him. The blond blushed bright red and groaned softly as he felt his finger moving inside of him. Soon, a second finger was added and Matthew winced from the slight pain. This was his first time, but he didn't want to let Gilbert down. Besides, he really wanted this. As soon as he was stretched out a little more, a third finger joined in. Mattie made a soft moan, but in pain. "Gil... I-it hurts..." He whined.

"Relax, my little Birdie... It will feel really good soon, I promise." He slowly moved all his fingers in and out, trying different angles to find that special spot. Soon enough, a loud moan came from Matthew.

"Oh! Gil! Right there! Do it again!" He yelled, glad that nobody else was home at the time. The demon smirked and did it again, earning another loud moan from the other.

"You're quite a screamer, aren't you~?" Gilbert said, chuckling.

Matthew whined and made a slight pout, only causing the demon to laugh more. The blond looked up at his lover. "Just hurry up..."

Gilbert nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out before carefully easing himself into Matthew, who made a slight gasp and gripped the sheets tightly. The demon gently kissed his lover's cheek as to reassure him. "Just relax, little Birdie. It will stop hurting soon."

The blond only nodded, relaxing under the albino's touch. They both waited a while until Matthew finally told him he could move, and with that, Gilbert began to slowly thrust into his lover, the one below him moaning loudly. He tried hitting his sweet spot each time, and it was obvious from the sounds he's making that he was succeeding.

"F-faster..." Matthew groaned out, panting and blushing. Gilbert nodded and moved faster, causing his lover to moan louder.

Soon the blond reached his climax, screaming out his lover's name as he came and tightened around him. Gilbert let out a groan and came deep inside Matthew, causing him to blush deeply. The two laid there, a panting mess, covered in sweat and cum. The demon smiled and gently kissed the blond's cheek.

"Gilbert... I love you so much..." Matthew whispered.

"I love you too, my little screamer~"

The blond pouted and gently hit Gilbert's shoulder. "Don't call me that."

The albino only chuckled and nuzzled his lover.


	12. 8:03pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh here is the angsty chapter! After this, there is one more chapter left! I already have it planned out! <3

_**10 years later** _

He couldn't believe it. Matthew, the precious boy he grew up with, the only person in the entire world he loved, had blood cancer. This happened when he was finally free to roam earth as he pleases after serving his punishment. He was still a demon, that part of the punishment remained, but now he was free.

He watched as his beloved lay in the hospital bed, his breathing shallow. He was going to die soon. He could sense it. Gilbert was utterly terrified. His Matthew was going to die. He would never be able to see him again. Just the thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Gilly..." Came a weak voice as dull violet eyes peered over at the demon. "Please don't cry Gillybear..." He whispered as he gently wiped a stray tear from his face.

Gilbert only shook his head and a quiet sob escaped his lips. "Birdie... Matthew... I can't help it. What if I never see you again? I can't stand it..."

Matthew sighed and pulled the albino close before planting a weak kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, but what I have is incurable, Gilbert. I'm dying and nothing can keep that from happening." He mumbled.

Gilbert nodded and laid down on the cot as he held Matthew close. He could die any second. This poor fragile human... He could hear each breath becoming more and more shallow. Gilbert couldn't help but think of the good times they've had, all the precious memories they shared.

_**Five years ago** _

_The sound of laughter filled the small apartment. The twenty-year-old blonde was currently being assulted with suds that were being flung at him by a white demon._

_"Gilbert! I'm trying to do the dishes here!" Matthew giggled._

_Gilbert only chuckled and dropped a large amount of bubbles onto his head and the blonde retaliated by shoving the suds into Gilbert's face, who laughed and tackled Matthew to the ground and tickled his sides._

_Matthew squealed and laughed louder as he squirmed underneath the albino. "Oh my god, Gil stop!" He giggled._

_Gilbert laughed and eventually stopped, only to pull the smaller man into a kiss, which was happily returned. After that, the two were inseparable, and the kiss grew more heated until they finally pulled apart. They stared each other in the eyes, the stare-off only ending with another kiss, this time with tongue. Their tongues played with each other, fighting for dominance, and of course the demon won. They pulled apart once again, and Matthew was left breathless. As he looked up at Gilbert, he realized that he didn't know what he could do without his precious demon, and the demon thought the same thing about his precious human._

_**Present** _

It was too bad humans were so fragile. They always acted as if they would live forever, as if they were strong and could beat anything they put their mind to. It's terrible when you think about it. Humans die so _easily_. It just wasn't fair!

Gilbert watched as the life in Matthew's eyes began to fade. The blond looked up at his lover and his shaking hand reached up to caress the albino's face, wiping away a few tears.

"Gilbert, I know I'm dying, but can you do one more thing for me before I do?" He whispered, using as much strength as he can to simply talk.

"Of course, liebling..." The demon replied.

"I... I want a kiss..." He whispered, a faint blush spreading across his face.

Gilbert nodded before leaning over Matthew and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was returned, but very faintly. Gilbert could hear the heart monitor speeding up rapidly as the blonde was edging towards his last seconds of life. Tears rolled down both their faces, mixing together as the kiss continued, slow and loving.

A few seconds later, all movement coming from Matthew stilled, even his lips, and the sound of the heart monitor was the only sound echoing in the room, making a constant shrill. The monitor had flatlined, and Matthew was dead.

"Goodbye, mein liebling... Ich liebe dich..." He whispered against his lips. He then pulled away reluctantly and stepped out of the way as the doctors rushed to the blonde's side.

"Time of death, 8:03 PM." One of the doctors announced.


	13. To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert returns to Hell and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for extreme gore, death (sort of?), and almost rape.

Since Matthew had died, Gilbert had returned to Hell, taking up other tasks from his boss. Others kept telling him that he shouldn’t be sad, that he was only a pathetic little human who died because he was weak. That’s how fights got started. He would lash out and attack those who told him that. In fact, that’s how he ended up how he was now, pissed off and covered in blood. Another demon had been taunting him and taunting him about Matthew, having heard about him from the others. He taunted him until Gilbert snapped, pinning the man down and biting into his throat, easily tearing out his windpipe and flinging it to the side with the jerk of his head like a vicious animal. He then stood up, growling and blood dripping down his chin. He looked at the lifeless demon in disgust. He wished he was actually dead, but he wasn’t. he would eventually regenerate. Fortunately for Gilbert, it would be a very painful process for the other. He snarled and kicked the demon. “You get what you deserve, you piece of shit. Now look who’s pathetic and weak.”

The albino demon huffed and walked away, casually wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. At least any witnesses knew to avoid him for a while. He sighed and went to one of his favorite secluded places in hell, the Dead Forest. Many of the weaker demons avoided it due to the hellish creatures (and occasionally plants) that resided there.

Gilbert sighed as he sat down on a large rock, burying his head in his hands. It had been a few years since his lover’s death, and yet he was still suffering. His non-beating heart felt like a dead weight in his chest, broken and useless with nothing to love and long for. He just wanted to tear it out of his chest and throw it into the creek filled with the unknown black flowing substance. He wanted to nail his heart to a dead tree and watch the flesh-eating death deer fight over who gets to eat it.

It was that moment that Gilbert heard a strange sound that caught his attention. It sounded like soft crying and whimpering. Then he heard a familiar voice in the distance speak.

“Please! Don’t do this to me! You- You said you would take me to him! Take me to Gilbert! You said you knew him!” The voice pleaded. 

“Sorry, I doubt you want to see that pathetic loser who cries over simple humans.” The voice chuckled. “Man, what a pussy, that guy. Nah, instead, I think I’ll have my way with you~ You look so delectable, almost like an angel. You act like one too, hehe. Though you’re clearly not. I wonder what you’ve done to be sent here…”  
There was a yelp, and what sounded like fabric tearing, then screaming. “You lied to me!! No! Get away!!” 

“Ha! Don’t forget you’re in Hell, baby~!”

That scream…. It sounded familiar… And why did the owner of that voice want to see him? “Matthew!” Gilbert gasped. Someone was hurting him! The demon instantly got up and headed towards the voices, seeing a figure closing in on poor Matthew. Gilbert tackled The demon to the ground, pinning him by his neck.  
“And what do you think you’re doing to this poor fellow, huh?” Gilbert growled out, fixing a dangerous glare onto the other demon. 

“What’s it too ya, babe?” The smaller demon laughed hoarsely. 

Matthew was staring at the whole scene in utter shock. He did not expect this at all. He watched as Gilbert turned to him and winked, causing a small smile to form on his lips.

“You know that ‘pussy’, Gilbert? Ja, he’s got you pinned, and he’s gonna kill ya.” He smirked. He then turned to Matthew as he tightened his grip on the demon’s throat. “Look away, mein liebling. You don’t need to see this.” 

Matthew nodded and covered his eyes. Still so innocent, just like he always was. Gilbert then turned his attention back to the demon, then shifted so he was standing, but had his boot crushing the other’s windpipe. He applied some pressure, hearing a pretty loud ‘crack’, but that wasn’t enough. He took his other foot and stomped the demon’s head in, watching in amusement as blood and brain matter splattered all over the ground. He laughed, knowing that was surely a painful death, and will be a very painful regeneration for sure. “Heh. Fucker.” He mumbled kicking the mutilated head of the dead demon. 

He then walked up to Matthew, who still had his eyes closed and embraced him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at his old love, who was smiling with that oh-so-familiar cocky grin. 

“Gilbert….” He whispered, unable to stop smiling, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Uh huh, that’s the awesome me you’re talking about.” He mused, softly brushing some hair out of Matthew’s face, then tracing his fingers down his jawline. “Now, what is my little angel doing in a place like this, huh?” He whispered, his expression softening.

Matthew laughed softly, leaning into the gentle touches. “I’m no angel, Gil.” He whispered. He was right. Matthew was sporting demonic wings, tail, and horns, all a shade of deep purple. His shirt was a bit tattered, likely from the demon that attacked him. “I was sent here for falling in love with you.” 

Gilbert nodded, sweetly kissing his lover’s nose. “Ah, the ultimate, most unforgivable sin any human could muster. Falling in love with a demon.” He whispered. “You fucking sinner. I missed you.” 

Matthew giggled and hugged Gilbert tightly, then planted a much needed, full of love kiss to his lips, which was gladly returned.

It seems that Matthew went to Hell just for him. Maybe they really are meant to be. Two sinful lovers, living their immortal lives, happily, despite being in Hell. As long as they had each other, they were fine, and neither suffered any longer. Gilbert could almost feel his dead heart beating again, but that wouldn’t be possible, now would it?

As for the demon killed, he stayed far away from the two. Regeneration hurt like a bitch, and he didn’t wanna go through that again.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy sappy ending is crappy sappy. Hope you guys liked! It's not my best, but I honestly tried to conclude this fic in the best of my ability with what I had to work with. If you find any grammar errors/mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
